Rush
by alysef
Summary: Bad girl ways are hard to get over...especially when you don't want to. AU One-shot


This is a little one shot I wrote after listening to this song. Song by Motorcycle- As the Rush Comes (Gabirel & Dresden Chill Mix)

* * *

This had to be her favorite past time back when she was a prepubescent preteen. Where most would watch the ongoing heated game Brooke was a spectator of players. The way their bodies moved and the way they enjoyed the sport they were so passionate about made her melt. Nothing turned her on more than an attractive passionate man.

Brooke Davis was the only daughter and youngest of Richard and Victoria Davis. She was little sister to RJ Davis and best friend to Rachel Gatina and all around trouble maker.

At the age of 11 she stole her brother's car and took it for a joyride around the quiet streets of Tree Hill, burning tires and scaring the living daylights out of anyone that crossed her path. At age 12 she was caught kissing one of her brothers friends pretending to be way older then she really was. How may you ask? Because Brooke Davis was young but her body developed at an alarming rate, an alarming rate to her father and brother. At age 13 she was caught skipping school with Rachel Gatina while they passed a bottle of Vodka back and forth between them at a local playground. At age 14 the girl convinced her then 16 yr old boyfriend to get her a tattoo. It wasn't meaningful or anything. Just a Chinese symbol that meant fun on her hip. Sadly that was also the year she chose to drive drunk and wrapped her father's Jag around a pole. She had only hurt herself physically but she managed to destroy her family.

No one knew why this young beautiful girl was so troubled. Perhaps it was payback for the wayward childhood both her parents led. They say you get it back ten-fold when you have kids. Which in that case was very fitting that Brooke was who she was.

It had taken them that long to decide they weren't equipped to deal with her do against her brother's pleas they sent her away to an all-girls school. Banished, the girl left Tree Hill in her wake and cursed the small town knowing it was the last place she wanted to be anyway. A young and troubled girl left but years later a dark and mischievous woman would return.

She now stood watching, leaned over the kitchen counter and enjoying the group of six that played out back in her father's basketball court.

First there was her brother. RJ was a very attractive 6'1 dark haired man with warm hazel eyes like hers and a set of dimples that made him irresistible. His build was athletic because the boy spent almost every waking moment playing, coaching, talking or thinking about the game.

Next was his best friends. A pair of brothers; Nathan and Lucas Scott. Nathan was hot. Tall, brunette hair, blue eyes that looked as deep as the ocean and a knack for being a man whore. Lucas was hot as well. Tall, blonde, dark blue eyes and a knack he shared with his brother for being a man whore only Lucas was smarter.

Then there was Jake. Medium build, cholcolate brown eyes and a hell of a kisser if she remembered. Poor guy fell for her lies and RJ was pissed when he found his baby sister straddling one of his friends. 'Oh well' she thought.

Last there was Cooper and Skills. They were a little older but still attractive by Brooke's standards. She always wondered how her brother managed to put together a group of friends that looked like they were all out of playgirl.

She licked her lips wanting to pick which one would occupy her time while she visited home. Visited. Who was she kidding? Her boyfriend kicked her out and she came home because she had no other place to go. Fucking asshole.

Home was the last place she wanted to be. Considering it had been almost a two years since she saw her brother and four since she laid eyes on her parents she knew this homecoming was not going to be fun. Then again Brooke Davis always managed to round up some trouble to make things interesting. She looked down at her attired and decided a change was in order. She's say hi to RJ and then go in search of her redheaded best friend. Those two were probably the only ones she had missed from this place.

Climbing the stairs she noticed the pictures on the wall. The happy faces smiling back and then she noticed there were none of her, not even as a little girl. Damn, it was like RJ was the only kid they had. This is why she didn't miss her parental units. They banished her and never gave her a second thought unless tuition needed to be paid at her high end catholic girl school. As she reached the top she saw a family portrait of just the three of them that read 'Happy Family' underneath. Happy Family huh? What a fucking joke.

Out of habit she opened the door at the end of the hall to the left thinking she'd find some shrine of a daughter they had lost but was a little shocked to find an office. They had managed to wipe her from her home and their hearts. It was like she never existed. Had they known she was coming home they may have changed the locks and hide the key in a different place.

She spun on her feet and walked to her brothers room across the hall and not to her surprise his room was still intact. Talk about child worship. His trophy's, his diplomas, his awards and certificates perfectly decorating the walls. Hmph, figures. RJ was always the good one.

She flung her duffle on his bed and started to search for her attire. She needed a drink and needed to look hot. She wanted to get dressed and leave before anyone knew she was there. Maybe it was better to find some place to crash. Being home already felt like she was suffocating. In the midst of pulling her shirt over her head she dropped it back in her bag and went to grab her black tube dress when she heard the door behind her open. She turned not looking the least bit self-conscience that a tall gorgeous man was looking her over. She turned to him fully and dropped the dress on the bed.

Hi" she said in her normal flirty tone and the blue eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Please tell me you're looking for me" he said looking her toned body over.

"Nope sorry. You can tell me where RJ Davis is."

"Oh sweetheart you're barking up the wrong tree. That boy is as faithful to his girlfriend as they come. I on the other hand am newly single and more than available for you."

He took a step into the room shutting the door and licking his lips.

"I didn't invite you in"

"Seeing as how I practically live here I don't need an invite. Besides you're in my best friends room, I'm sure you're the one who needs inviting."

Oh how true he was. She was a stranger to the people that lived in this house now. She wouldn't care about that now. Not when there was fun to be had.

"So it seems" she said peeling her tight dark wash jeans down her legs revealing a blue thong that matched the color of her bra and his eyes.

"Blue, my favorite color."

"Good for you" she dismissed and turned her back to him and slowly undid her bra and taking it off even slower. She could hear the groan that escaped him. She then grabbed her dress and put it on over her head and pulled it down into place before turning to face him again. He noted the way it fit her body and also noted how sexy her legs looked as she strapped up a pair of peep toes.

"So about my question. Is RJ still around?"

"His girlfriend will probably be here any minute. I'm sure she wouldn't like finding you in here."

"I'm a big girl…and she's not the first girlfriend I've dealt with. RJ was mine first."

"So we're in for a chick fight over my boy. Damn. Here I was hoping I had a shot."

"Maybe you do."

She turned around and zipped her bag up and made her way to the door but Lucas stood in the way. She liked his game. Keeping her there was a good way to see  
how far she'd go but Brooke was not ready to make her choice of RJ's friends yet.

She walked up to him pushing her front up against his.

"You mind moving gorgeous. I have a man I need to see."

"You're looking at one now."

"That I am, pity you're not the one I'm looking for."

She pouted and he moved out of her way but he knew he needed to know who she was.

"What's you're name?"

"Why Lucas Scott I'm hurt you don't remember me."

"I'm positive if I met you before I'd remember."

"Then you would know my name. I mean after all, I know you."

"You know me huh" he asked not convinced. Finding a very sexy girl in his best friends room was nothing new but this girl was someone he had never seen before. He was sure. More than likely one of the girls that heard about the Scott brothers at work. Yeah, that was it.

"Of course I do…Eugene."

He cringed at the mention of his middle name. Damn maybe she did know him. Hell she had too to know that. "Like I said I got someplace to be but…maybe you and me could catch up."

"Would be easier if I knew your name." he called after her as she descended the steps.

A clatter of noise could be heard in the living room. The boys must've finished the game. Now she was going to have to face her brother before her intake of alcohol. Oh well. The click of her heels drew the attention of one. Jake. He sat there with his drink can halfway to his mouth has he gave her a once over. The look of him with his mouth partially open paired with the look of shock told her he must remember exactly who she was. She noticed the others were heavy into a game of NBA live. She saw the remote on the table that lined the back of the couch and she pushed the power button. The TV turned off and of course the room erupted in uproar. She giggled getting everyone's attention this time.

When his eyes settled on her he thought he was seeing a ghost. She looked older. Wiser even. Definitely more trouble. His big brother instincts kicking in when he noticed the short dress she wore and how his friends were looking at her like a pack of wolves. Her voice snapped them all out of the wet dreams the others had started to play in their heads.

"What's a girl gotta to do to get a hug Junior" she said and the other four boys engraved that raspy voice in their minds for enjoyment later. All were shocked as hell  
as RJ hopped over the back of the couch and walked almost timidly to the girl and took her into a bear hug. They were shocked to hear the girl say she missed him and his reply that he missed her more. Suddenly they all got a little scared that RJ's girlfriend would show up and WWIII would start. His girl was very territorial.

The hug loosened and Lucas finally came down the stairs looking.

"How did you get in-When did you get here-How long"

"Slow down Junior. I just got here and your friend over there" she said pointing over her shoulder, "Was kind enough to greet me when I got here."

RJ noticed the glance between Lucas and Brooke and didn't like it one bit. Next he felt someone join him and the whoosh of air let him know all the boys were now up from the couch.

"I'm Cooper, all my friends call me Coop."

"I'm Nathan"

"Chill guys she knows who you are" Jake said joining the group and not taking his eyes off the brunette beauty who had gotten him in so much trouble.

"Huh" They all said looking at Jake and then looking back at her. She was someone they would remember.

"Yeah that's what she said but RJ, I had no idea you were steppin' out on Red. Although she is pretty hot."

Both Jake and RJ erupted into laughter while the other looked confused.

"What is so funny" Nathan asked finally looking over at RJ.

"Dude she is my sister" RJ managed to get out. He found it hilarious that one they thought he'd cheat on his girlfriend and two that they were all so wrapped up in eye fucking her they didn't even recognize her.

"Brooke Davis?...Damn Ma you filled out in all the right places" Skills said and got a slap on the back of his newly shaved head.

"Little Brookie huh? Man you were all kinds of trouble" Lucas said walking up to join the others.

"Still am. So " she said clapping her hands, "Which one of you gentleman want to give me a ride."

Her suggestive tone and choice of words didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh no you don't B. You just got here."

"And I'm just leaving."

RJ shot her an unhappy look and grabbed her by the arm. She dropped her bag and RJ guided her up the stairs away from the prying eyes.

"Damn" both Lucas and Nathan said as they watched intently on the pair climbing the stairs.

"Damn is right" Cooper chimed in.

"Can't believe Brooke Davis is back."

"Should be interesting."

"Interesting? Should be damn near dirty. You see the looks that girl was giving me" Skills said plopping down on the couch.

"You? Please if anyone has a chance in hell it's me" Jake added sitting next to him.

"Whatever Jake, that little kiss you two shared was when she was a little girl. I hardly think she even remembers it. What she needs is a man" Cooper sat in the arm chair and picked up his drink trying to shake the various pictures in his head of what he'd like to do to her.

"You three don't got shit on us" Nathan said looking at his brother. They did this regularly. A girl like Brooke Davis was a challenge if they ever did see one. They'd go after the girl till one of them had her on her back and won. The Scott brothers were consistent in the man whore ways if nothing else.

"Oh no. RJ would shit a brick if you two do what I think you're going to do. Brooke is off limits." Jake said trying to be the voice of reason.

"How so?"

"Sisters man. Sisters are off limits."

"No pursuing sisters is off limits but if they make the first move-"

"Unless I'm rusty she didn't make any move."

"Not that you guys saw. Let's just say she wasn't exactly fully dressed when I 'greeted' her earlier."

"Damn dawg, how much you see. 1 to 10?"

"10. That body from head to toe is 10. She's my kind of girl."

"Sure little brother. Wait till she gets the greet from the older, better Scott." Nathan said feeling pretty full of himself.

"I still didn't hear a move in there guys." Cooper added and Lucas simply smirked.

"If a girl you don't know strips down enough for me to know she had a tattoo in a not so public place-"

"Where" Skills probed.

"Trust me, you won't see it unless she's out of her pants or her dress is hiked up enough to enjoy it."

The game was on. Brooke had made some sort of move big enough to be counted as fair game and each one of those boys couldn't wait to play.

* * *

Upstairs RJ gave his sister the evil eye. Here she was just getting home after being away for years and she was leaving. She could be so selfish sometimes and that was pissing him off.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked sitting on his bed.

"Problem? I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do. If you didn't you'd be here when Mom and Dad get home and greet them like they're your parents. They deserve some respect."

Listening to him was pissing her off and she wasn't one to hold back when she needed to explode.

"Parents, please. I haven't talked to mom is two years and Dad in three, hell I walk in here and there's not one picture of me up on any of the walls, then I walk into  
my old room and see it's now an office but your room is a fucking shrine!"

"Brooke-"

"Speaking of my parents how nice of them to show up to my graduation! As for respect they can blow it out of their asses because those people mean less than nothing to me. If you're done being mommy and daddy's good son I'm gonna go."

"Where are you going."

"Someplace where I'm actually wanted."

"You're wanted here lil sis."

"Really? Cause I didn't see anyone in your seat at graduation either 'big bro'." She spit venomously as she walked back down the stairs with her brother hot on her  
heels.

"Brooke-"

"So boys, which one of you lucky fellas wants to take me where I need to go."

"Brooke don't go"

Ignoring her brother she continued.

"I promise to make it worth his while" she added winking at Jake but the Scott boys were fast.

"I'll take you" Nathan said quickly but Lucas countered.

"I'm actually behind you, so I'll take you beautiful."

Lucas led her towards the door, picking up her duffle and tossing it easily over his shoulder while his hand rested on the small of her back. RJ didn't like that at all. He'd make sure to get in his shit later.

Brooke walked behind Lucas giving him the once over she neglected to do earlier.

"Nice mustang."

"Thanks. I felt like I work hard so I deserved it."

He popped his trunk and then put the bag in, making sure to not unlock his doors yet. He wanted to play the gentleman. Maybe score points. She stood next to the door till he slammed the trunk and made his way over to the passenger side.

"So Lucas Scott, you work hard…do you play hard?"

"Definitely."

His smile, she decided, was a plus for him. This boy was sexy and apparently not afraid of big bad brother. Another plus in his column.

"So where to?"

"Actually I was going to go find a friend but I'd much rather spend some time with you if you aren't busy."

Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Not at all, beautiful girl like you can have my undivided attention. Only thing is I need to head back to my house to shower and change and then…well, you decide. I'll  
be at your disposal."

"I love the sound of that."

He unlocked the door and she got in and he had to stop himself from starring like an idiot when her dress rode up enough for him to get an even better look at her sexy looking legs. Tonight was definitely going to be fun. He felt his phone vibrating in his shorts but ignored it. RJ who was looking out from the window was more than sure he was going to have to kick Lucas Scott's ass if he violated his sister.

Riding up to the house Brooke noticed it was pretty much the same. Five years was a long time but it was surprising to come home and see not much had changed unless you counted the decline in the crime or the complete erasure out of her family. She remembers following her brother over to the Scott household many times.

"My mom is going to freak when she sees you."

"Why is that?"

"Because she always thought your 'brushes with the law' weren't really your fault. She found it to be pretty funny."

"Then I'm sure she'll love what I have in store now. Indecent exposure has been one of the few that have eluded me" her hand snaking up his thigh and giving a  
squeeze. His eyes went to her hand first and then following her arm up to her sexy lips he wanted to kiss ever since Jake started bragging about how good a kisser RJ baby sister was.

"You are going to be so much trouble."

"But the best kind I promise." Her devilish grin was just the start of his downfall.

They hopped out of the car and to her shock and almost slight disgust Lucas grabbed her hand and walked them to the front door.

"Anyone home" she asked absentmindedly taking in the surroundings, noticing a guy watering his lawn next door paying more attention to her than the grass. She winked and bit her lip at the slightly older man who blushed. Brooke thought men were just so easy. Damn if they werent' anything else. Lucas walked in yelling for anyone and the house remained silent.

"Nope. Looks like it's just you and me. Why, you want to take advantage of me?"

"The thought crossed my mind" she passed him and walked into the house and made her way to the kitchen. Lucas followed and watched as she moved around his kitchen. She grabbed the glass from the top left cabinet, found his Dad's martini shaker in the second cabinet to the right. It seemed odd to him to have here there and not really have known her but she knew him and his house a little too well.

"How do you know where everything is?"

"Do you realize I've been in your house like a million times. Not to mention nothing has changed a bit since I've been gone." She popped open a bottle of Stoli she found and grabbed the orange juice. "You want a drink?"

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Are you concerned about if I'm old enough to drink or old enough to be fucked?"

Her brow shot up in defiance to daring him to say he was thinking anything else. She knew his kind and what tricks they had. So not original.

"Maybe both."

"Well why don't we just get everything out on the table. I'm nineteen and been drinking since I was fourteen. I don't plan on driving so there's no danger of a repeat with a 'car vs. light pole', and if you were curious maybe the sex part isn't that farfetched but you definitely haven't earned it yet" she said jumping up and sitting on the marble counter and crossing her legs and daring him to step to her. She loved to play.

Lucas did too so that was why he abandoned his spot leaning against the door frame and crossed the room to stand in front of her. Her eyes studied his to get a hint of his next move. He ran his hands up her soft smooth legs and slowly uncrossed her legs. He then gripped the back of her knees and slowly pulled them apart before he suddenly jerked her to the edge of the counter. It wasn't very far, her drink never spilled. He ran his fingers up her thighs in a teasing manner till he reached the edge of her dress.

"Tell you what Pretty Girl…you show me yours and I'll show you mine."

"What if I don't want to see yours"

"Oh you do, because I most definitely want to see yours" his eyes moving over the dress and the body it covered again, licking his lips in anticipation of what he knew was going to be one hell of a kiss among other things.

"I think you may be a little full of yourself Scott."

"With reason. I mean I've been told that I am…more than entertaining when given the chance to showcase my talents"

His fingers moved slightly under the hem of the dress but only slightly. She felt chills from his touch but gave nothing away. She simply penetrated his gaze with her own stare. The farther his hands got up her thighs the harder it was to not show her pleasure. Lucas Scott was good and hadn't even done a damn thing yet. He leaned forward to kiss her pouted lips and gripped her thighs tight but Brooke never conceding brought her drink up to her lips when he got too close. Lucas laughed fully liking this girl even more. She was going to be a challenge but a fun challenge at that.

"So I don't even get a kiss?"

"Nope" she said swallowing the vodka and smiling.

"Not even a taste" he whispered bringing his lips close again but her hand went to push his chest back. Once backed up enough she slid down from the counter but his body trapped her against it.

"Not even a taste."

"I could promise you a guaranteed orgasm in under two minutes."

Her brow shot up. Was he really that good.

"Really, and how would you manage to do that Lucas Scott?"

"Guess you'll just have to let me get a taste to find out." His hand raising to the inside of her thigh and she didn't bother to hold back the moan.

"Mmmm, I swear that moan is going to sound so much better when I get you alone."

"We're alone now."

"Nah. There's too much of a chance we could be interrupted. When I do get a chance to show you, I want to make sure we have more than enough time."

"I thought two minutes was all you needed."

"For that yes but" his eyes swept over her body once more, "I plan to do a lot more when I get you out of these clothes."

"Who says you are going to?"

"That look in your eyes says so." He backed away letting his hand drop that had been tracing circles on her inner thigh. "I'm going to jump in the shower, you can join  
me if you want" he said smirking and turning away to climb his steps. Funny how he didn't hear a no.

Once upstairs Lucas waited around a few minutes to see if the brunette would in fact take him up on his offer but sadly she was playing a little hard to get than he liked. He was in and out the shower in twenty minutes and when he exited his steam filled bathroom he found Brooke Davis laying on his bed. She was appearing to be having a little fun of her own. Lucas could barely breath when he saw how her hand moved underneath the blue thong that hid little to nothing. Finding a woman masturbating on his bed when he was fresh out of the shower was not what he had imagined but definitely happy it was happening. Not many girls would be bold enough to do what Brooke Davis was doing. She was putting on one hell of a show. Lucas studied her. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly as she panted out every now and then. Her body squirmed as she worked her way to an orgasm as her hand moved furiously over what he assumed where slick lips. He made his way to the bed and sat at the edge taking in the sight and without a second thought he moved his towel away and started to jerk himself off. He figured with this picture of her legs spread wide he could probably beat her.

Her body arched and fell back on to the mattress as she worked herself good. Lucas inched forward a bit to get a better look and wanting so badly to just circle his lips around the clit he saw briefly. His breath was heavy and matched hers. Moments later he finished, cuming in the towel he had discarded and closed his eyes to catch his breath and calm his worked up nerves. His eye opened again when he heard her cumming this time and simply watched as her body jerked and her hand kept moving till the shock waves stopped shooting through her body.

Her eyes opened lazily seeing Lucas hallway between her legs and watching her intently. She could tell what he had been doing and found it to be a turn on but was more shocked he hadn't tried to touch her. Maybe he liked to watch.

Her hand that was still in her panties was eased out by him and he moved closer. He held the hand in front of his lips and licked her fingers clean of her juices. She tasted fucking great to him. He then sucked them till there was nothing left and dropped her hand. She straightened her clothes and got up from the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

"I think that should be the other way around" he suggested.

"What do you mean" she asked knowing full well what he wanted.

"I mean you hurry up and get naked."

"I thought we discussed this. You haven't earned that yet."

"Well if you just come back over here I'll earn it just fine. Matter fact I can have you begging for me to let you cum."

"Highly unlikely Lucas Scott. Now get dressed. I want to dance and drink and party. You can stay here if you want."

"And let you leave after what I just saw."

"What you saw was just a preview of what you could have if you pass my little test."

"And what test is that?"

"Get dressed and find out." She winked leaving him alone in his room but not with his thoughts. In his mind he had her up against his headboard pounding it out while she screamed. He rushed to get dressed with that image playing in his mind hoping to experience it tonight.

* * *

Lucas had never been here before. The club was dark and the bass was rumbling from the speakers to the floor and through the moving bodies that illuminated briefly from the traveling lights.

_Traveling somewhere  
Could be anywhere  
There's a coldness in the air  
But I don't care_

Lucas watched the crowd of bodies move but his eyes honed in on the brunette that had been teasing him all night.

_We drift deeper  
Life goes on  
We drift deeper  
Into the sound_

Her body moved slowly with the slow and melodic beat hypnotizing him. He knew this was supposed to be about getting into her pants but he couldn't help but feel something. This wasn't his usual level of lust. This was almost addicting.

_Traveling somewhere  
Could be anywhere  
There's a coldness in the air  
Yeah But I don't care_

Her eyes connected to his and in that moment he knew she was dancing for him. The feel of the pulsating music paired with the pill she had convinced him to take made it easier to focus on her alone. Her hands ran over her hips as they swayed. He watched as her eyes closed at the enjoyment of the touch. He wanted to be the hands touching her.

_So bring it on  
So bring it on  
We drift deeper into the sound  
Life goes on_

_We drift deeper into the sound_  
_Feeling strong  
So bring it on  
So bring it on  
We drift deep_

Without noticing she had moved closer to their booth and was right in front of him. Close enough to grab. Her mischievous eyes commanded him to pull her into his lap so he did. She didn't object when his lips crashed into hers and the music turned up and his thoughts were lost. His body was on auto pilot, guiding him by baser instincts to feel pleasure.

_We drift deeper _  
_Life goes on  
We drift deeper  
Drift deeper  
We drift deeper into the sound_

_Life goes on_

_We drift deeper into the sound_  
_Feeling strong_  
_So bring it on_  
_So bring it on_  
_We drift deeper into the sound_

_Life goes on_

_We drift deeper into the sound  
Feeling strong  
So bring it on  
So bring it on_

His hands took on a mind of their own.

_Embrace me surround me  
As the rush comes_

_Embrace me surround me  
As the rush comes_

Their kiss went deeper and deeper into the darkness, pulling them in. The drugs working perfectly to remove what little inhibitions they had. It was freeing. Lucas Scott didn't do drugs, just smoked weed from time to time with his friends but Davis had moved him into another world. His hands ran up from her hips to her breasts that were pressed into his chest. He massaged them, brushing his thumb over the hardening nipples just below the thin fabric.

_Oh Embrace me surround me  
As the rush comes_

_Embrace me surround me  
As the rush comes_

Her hips moved to the beat still in his lap simulating the agonizingly slow pelvic thrusts she planned to torture him with. His hands moving over her nipples and making her want to just fuck him already. When she felt his hand slink down and push under the dress she knew what it was he wanted to do. Their lips moved almost in a bruising manor as his fingers moved her thong to the side and pushed two fingers in.

_OH Embrace me surround me  
As the rush comes_

_As the rush comes_

_As the rush comes_

_As the rush comes_

_As the rush comes_

Here he was in the middle of a club, his best friends sister straddling his lap, he was finger fucking her and feeling the euphoric feel of the pill course through him. Her lips detached from his and began moaning. His eyes opened partially to see the beauty that was now riding his fingers as she bit that sexy lip. It was settled then. She was going to have Lucas Scott as a playmate. She wasn't going to give in to him that night. Oh no that would have been too easy but…she knew she'd enjoy making him beg.


End file.
